


Charmix: The  new generation of Winx

by Marina1996



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Multi, winx club - Freeform, winx club next gen, winx club oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina1996/pseuds/Marina1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl named Ember is taken by the trix when she was just a baby and was saved but droped off on a island on earth where she is found by a young couple with a daughter. 15 years later Ember finds out shes a fairy and goes to Alfia. and meets a group of girls. what will happen, will she find her birth parents will the Dominion of Darkness take Ember with her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

"Is she okay?!" Sky yelled to the nurse who was walking out of blooms bedroom, as he darted up the stairs. The nurse jumped in fright then sighed in relief as she turned to face the king.

"Yes your highness, she has given birth to three children, two girls and a boy." The nurse said as she smiled at him" You may go in if you wish, she's just resting at the moment." She said and with that she walked down the corridor and was out of sight as she turned the corner. Sky looked eagerly at the bedroom door, wondering if he should go in yet. He then shook his head and walked into the room.

"Sky! You made it!" Bloom said as excited as she could, as she looked at Sky, looking more happy then she has ever been. Sky couldn't help but smile, he loved it when she was happy, then he took notice of his three new kids, as the nurses placed them in Blooms arms. Sky then sat down beside her, smiling at his children and her. Just then Sky heard the sounds of feet running up the stairs, and as soon as he turned he faced their friends. He couldn't help but flinch at the sounds of the girls screams as they noticed the children.

"Ugh" Riven sighed as he rolled his eyes, he hated when Musa did that annoying girly scream when she seen something cute, hanging out with Stella could most likely do that to you.

"Oh my god bloom they're adorable!" Stella exclaimed as she and the girls ran over to the bed to get a better look.

" Tecna smiled at Timmy as Timmy nodded and waved for someone to walk in. AS soon as he did a young boy and girl ran into the room and over to Techna, hugging her leg. Techna bent down and picked both children up so they could get a look. Musa then looked at Riven who was holding two children and had three more standing beside him. All the girls also had kids and brought them with, so Bloom could see them, since they haven't seen each other since Bloom got married.

Bloom then got up and passed her children over to the nurses so they could have a nap. Then she got up and the girls helped her dress as the guys walked down into the ballroom with their children.

"So new to the parenting thing?" Brandon said as he chased after his young daughter star as she laughed. Sky laughed a bit at the sight.

"So you guys have another little Stella now?" Sky said as he watched Brandon chase after Star. Brandon rolled his eyes and finally picked his daughter up and told her to play with the other kids.  
Suddenly sky turned around and was stunned, there was bloom walking down the staircase in a beautiful sparkly blue dress.

"You look beautiful." Sky said as he took her hand and started dancing with her as the music started.

"You came back from Eraklyon just to see the kids and me? Bloom asked as she blushed and looked up at him as they danced.

"Bloom I'd do anything for you, and why wouldn't I? I was gone for three weeks already, I think that's long enough to be away from you."  
Suddenly they heard a loud crash and a scream come from Bloom's room, and the Trix flew to the top of the stairs.

"Hello again Bloom" Icy said as she smirked as she held one of blooms daughters in her arms.

"NOOOOO!" Bloom cried. She tried to turn into her believix form but was too weak.

"Ugh, You will never get away with this Icy, I will make sure of that.” The guys and the rest of the winx attempted to fight the witches, but they were more powerful than ever before. Once everyone was defeated Icy then opened a portal and the Trix walked through it laughing evil as they disappeared.

"N-no..." Bloom said sadly as she sat there staring at where her daughter used to be.

"I swear Bloom I will find our daughter, even if it takes my whole life." Sky said as he kneeled down beside her and hugged her.

"Um Bloom..." Musa said as she walked over to bloom."

"Did they take all the children?" Bloom asked as she looked up at her.

"No, they only took the one."

" No..." Bloom said as she looked at sky who also looked worried. "That must mean she got the power of the dragon fire." Bloom then started to break down in tears hopping the worst wouldn't happen to her little girl.

 

" Ugh now what do we do with this brat?" Stormy said as she glared at the girl that she was now holding.

" She has the dragon fire you idiot" Icy snapped as she was making sure no one followed them. "Okay now lets start this, the faster we get the power, the faster we can toss this thing into another dimension to die."

"That's what you think." Came a voice from behind them. Icy, Darcy and Stormy all turned to see Daphne standing a the entrance of the cave. "You will not harm my niece." She said as she shot a beam of light at the witches who quickly backed out of the way causing Stormy to drop the girl.

"STORMY YOU IDIOT!" Icy yelled as Daphne quickly caught the baby and opened a portal, thus quickly going into it as the portal closed behind her.  
Once Daphne arrived where ever she was, she noticed it was Earth. As she looked around from high above she noticed, a small island in the middle of the vast ocean.

"That should be safe enough for you." She said as she flew down to a bush , thus placing her under a bush near a path. Daphne then kissed the girl's head and disappeared into the ocean as a young couple with a young girl walked by.

"Do you hear that Elliot?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over to the bush and bent down.

"No, hear what?" Elliot asked as she stood back up with a crying newborn in her harms.  
Elliot looked at her in shock.

"Who in their right mind would leave a child under there, let alone a newborn." He said as he walked over to her thus looking at the baby girl in her arms.

"Why don't we take the poor thing in?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at him. "We'll call her Ember." Elliot nodded as she took a hold of his daughter's hand and the family along with Ember walked home.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember meets two girls and finds out she had powers of which she never thought were possible.

"Mom,dad I'm going out to the beach for a little bit." Ember called as she opened the door and walked out, with her rabbit Kina hopping happily beside her.

"Okay dear, but just don't get lost, and do not go into the forest, we don't want you getting lost or even worse hurt in a place like that." Her mother said as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands with a towel. After exiting the house,Ember raced down to the beach that was across the road from their house, and sat on a huge rock. 

This was her special place, a place where no one teased her, or called her down. She then sighed happily as she layed on the rock and looked up at the sky, as sit slowly started going from a light blue to a darker almost black blue.

She also loved the feel of the cold hair running through her hair, and the sound of the animals around her, it was strange, it was as if she could communicate with the animals around her as if it was a gift, although she never dared telling anyone about this, for fear they would call her even more harsher names then they did now.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash and what sounded like two girls yelling, so she decided to go check it out. Just as she got to where the sound was coming from, she realized it was from deep in the forest, where her parents forbid her to go.

"Once wouldn't hurt would it Kina?" She asked her rabbit before she walked into the woods and dashed down the path towards the source of the yelling. She then arrived just in time to see a young female with long blond hair being flung across the clearing, in the middle of the forest.

"HA you really think that would hurt a fairy ?" She said as she stopped herself in mid air and was hovering.

"what the heck?"Ember thought to herself as she watched the girl who was now hovering in the air with complete wonder and awe. "How can she do that?"

"Hey Star use that ring you just got from your mom!" The other fairy yelled as she fought off a group of creatures that were attempting to overpower her.

"Oh yeah, good idea!" The other girl said as she took her ring off and threw it into the air.

"Why is she throwing that ring into the air?" Ember thought as she watched her every action. Then to her surprise the ring shone with such light and transformed into a scepter.

"Are you ready Melody/ I'm going to do my thing now, and I need you to back me up until its ready."She said as her scepter started to have a bright yellowish orange glow around it.

"Sure thing star, give it your best shot!" She yelled as she flew into the air and got ready o do her own thing too.

"Solarian sun Bolt!" Star yelled as her scepter send out a intense bolt of lightning at the weird evil creature's they were fighting.

"Sonic Blast!" Melody yelled as she sent out a blast of high frequency sound waves at the enemy too.  
Suddenly they heard a scream of a girl nearby and turned to see what was going on.

"Get off me you ugly thing!" Ember cried, as she put her hand out to push him away a ray of bright fire shot out and send the creature hurling through the hair.

"Wow...she's pretty strong." Melody said as she looked at the girl in shock and amazement.

"She must be a fairy if she can do that." Star said as she hovered back down to the ground.

"But I thought there weren't any fairy's on Earth."  
"I guess there is now, maybe she’s the only one." Star whispered to Melody after she also landed on the ground beside her.  
Ember slowly got up and brushed herself off, then gazed a her hands in complete shock.

"How...did I do that?" She asked as she looked up at the strange girls as if they knew why. Both girls shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders in response to Embers question.  
Suddenly without warning Ember eyes fluttered shut and she hit the ground like a rock. Both girls ran over to her to what was wrong, and sighed in relief when they realized she just fainted. Star then looked at Melody and then down the path from where Ember came from.

"Lets go down there and see if anyone is looking for her, if so we can find her parents, and tell them what happened."

"But what if they think we're messed up in the head and try calling the hospital? You got to remember Star, Humans on earth don't know anything about us existing, and will think we're nuts if we say we're fairy's." Star sighed , she knew Melody was right, they could think their kidding around or pulling a prank.

"Well we do have magic, so we could show them a little magic, so that they believe us."

"Or if you want to give someone a heart attack." Melody added as she rolled her eyes at Star.  
Just as they walked out of the forest with Embers limb body, they heard a couple calling out for a girl named Ember.

"Hey Star maybe they're her parents." Melody suggested as she pointed in the direction of the male and female who were running down the beach.

"Oh Elliot what if she went into the water and drowned, what if she went into the forest and-"

"Oh Elizabeth don't think the worst , she's probably just fine, maybe she went to hang with some friends at the park or something."

"At ten o'clock at night Eliot? Her curfew is nine o'clock and her bedtime is at ten." Elizabeth said as she shock her head. "Where could she have gone off-"

"Um excuse me sir!" Star yelled as she dashed over to the couple with Ember passed out in her arms." But is this who you're looking for?"

"OH MY GOD EMBER!" Elizabeth cried as she started to cry, thinking something bad happened to her.

"Calm down Elizabeth, she just passed out that's all" Elliot said as he looked at star, who nodded her head. "Let's head back to the house, you girls must be cold, come in and we'll pour you some hot chocolate."  
Altogether the group then walked up the beach and towards the house that the couple and Ember called home.

As soon as they walked in, Alexis was sitting in the living room, with her music cranked up as high as it could go.

"Oh, your home finally." Alexis said as she jumped up and turned the volume down on the stereo set. "About time, you find weirdo at all?"

"Alexis do not call your sister a weirdo, how many times have we told you that isn't nice to say."

"But dad you guys didn't give birth to her, she doesn't belong here, she was adopted, found in a push on the side of a sidewalk, she doesn't fit in not here or at school, and she knows it too."

"Alexis that is quite enough from you young lady, now go to your room and think about what you said!" Elliot yelled as he pointed up the stairs.

"Dad I'm eighteen I'm not six anymore, I don't need to-"

"Alexis what did I say. One...two-"

"Fine dad what eve" Alexis muttered as she stomped up the steps and to her room, slamming her door shut behind her.

"Oh don't worry about her, she's always like this" Elliot said as he sighed and sat down on the couch, after taking Ember from Star and placed her down on the other couch. "So how did she come to fainting anyhow?" He asked the girls as he looked at Ember from where he was sitting.

"Well...we were fighting these creatures that come from our dimension and we were making a lot of racket, and I think that's what drew her into the forest we landed in. Then she got caught by one of the creature's and-"

"And she screamed get off of me, and pushed her hand in front of her, and a huge ray or orange light shot out of her hand, and sent bad old ugly soaring through the sky." Star added excitedly as she ended it with a smile.

"...yeah..." Melody added as she glared at Star. She hated it when she cut her off and finished what she was saying for her.

"And how are we to believe you?" Elliot asked as he looked at them. "Thats it im calling the hospital, these girls need some serious help." He said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

Star looked at Melody and the girls exchanged smiles, then with a swish of her hand Star changed the cell phone into a banana and snickered at the result.  
"How did you..." Elliot asked as he looked at the girls in shock. Star smiled and Melody couldn't help but snicker.

"See we told you we're fairy's from a different dimension." Melody said as she shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Okay, but why are you still here? Don't you have to go back to...where ever you girls came from." Elliot said as he looked at the girls and back at his daughter.  
Star and melody looked at one another, then at Elliot.

"Well..." Melody said as she looked back at looked at Melody again and then back to Elliot.

"Well...we think Ember may also be a fairy, she showed incredible powers back in the forest, more powerful than we ever seen."

"Yeah" Melody agreed as she nodded her head. Elliot and Elizabeth then exchanged worried looks and then both looked at Ember, wondering if it was true.  
A few hours passed and finally Ember woke up and slowly sat then glanced around the living room at the people that were looking at then blinked a few times and yawned.

"Dear do you remember what happened back there?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Her dreading what she may hear. Ember blinked then looked at her parents with excitement.

" I remember a bunch of weird creatures trying to overpower me and I put my hand out and screamed get off of me and …... the creature's went soaring through the sky as a red beam shot out of my hands." She said excitedly as her eyes sparkled.  
Her parents were completely breathless, they couldn't believe it was true, their daughter was possibly a fairy.

Star then coughed to get everyone's attention and smiled. " May I suggest since you're a fairy you can go to Alfia, it is a special school for fairies in the Magix dimension." She said as she looked at Melody who nodded in agreement.

"Infact we're going to Alfia this year." Melody said as she smiled.

"Why don't you come with us?"Star chimed in with a smile on her face once more. "You'll love it there the school is huge, and has a giant courtyard too. Right in the middle of the school." Ember looked at her parents and back to the girls. 

Should I give up my normal life here, and go to some place i've never heard of, and live there while I go to this school for Fairy' I've known I never fitted in here, but I didn't know this was why.

She then looked at her parents again and took a deep breath before asking.

"Mom...Dad... could I please go to Alfia? I don't fit in here or at school, maybe if I go there i'll fit in with everyone and no feel like a freak, when people are around me...maybe i'll even make real friends too."  
Her parents looked at one another while thinking about it, then they smiled and looked back at Ember.

"Okay if that makes you happy my dear." Her father said as he nodded his head in approval. "Now go upstairs and pack your things, and don't bother your sister...she's in a grouchy mood because she got in trouble."

"OH THANK YOU!" Ember yelled excitedly as she hugged her parents tightly and then raced up the stairs to pack her things.

"Man do they ever grow up." Elliot said as he put an arm around his wife." It's like we found her in that bush in front of our house by that path just yesterday."

Melody and Star looked at one another, what if she was found the day one of Blooms daughters were kidnapped.


End file.
